User blog:MacTheEpic/The Truth
I didn't want to make this post. I didn't intend to make this post. But the circumstances say otherwise. So, here it is. This is the truth. And chances are, you won't like it. Zimmer Twins is a site aimed at children (key word: aimed) But most of the known members aren't. It was just supposed to be a site where kids can come on the site, and make fun movies. The Community did it's own thing, and more popular movies and new "types" of movies emerged. Certain movies would air on TV. It was fun. Then, the contracts ended, and almost all of the sites shut down. But there was still a community. Although updates were slow now, it was still fun. Because the community did a lot of stuff on it's own. The Community is what held up that creative spark. Sure, the Mods gave us new clips and stuff to work with, but that increased the level of creativity. Fast Forward, 2014. PDA, unhappy ZTers (NOT EVERYONE IS UNHAPPY, I'M JUST USING THIS FOR AN EXAMPLE? 'KAY?), etc. So, what went wrong? You want to know? You really want to know? Nothing. Yup. That's it. Nothing. Nothing went wrong. There were trolls and mishaps along the way. But that's the way it's always been. Members have been saying this for years. "The Site is dying!" "2010 is the end of ZT!". Yet we look back at 2010 and say "Man, those were some good times". Sure, there might have been more members back then and everything. But look at it this way. Do you really care about members being on the site in general? Or just the popular/well-known ones, (i.e. What_Ever, 8knight, eXtremeguy, Me, Blah, Rue, etc) I mean, there is activity on the site. People do stuff. I mean, people do renew. What_Ever and pills just did. There's still members on the site. Maybe you still don't believe me and want something to blame. Who's fault is it, you ask? Is it the Mods? Is it ours? Hard to tell. The Mods play a role, yes. Whenever they gave us new clips, it reignited that creative spark in the site. New Clips/Characters/Whatever wouldn't hurt. But we also play a role too. Sometimes we just complain for days on end. The Mods don't need that. This is my opinion. Instead of complaining. We should beg. Not much better, is it? But it worked last time. I remember. It was 2012 or something. It was still inactive like now. But we kept begging and begging for new clips, characters, anything. And after a while. It worked. It might not work now, but it's worth a shot. All we need to do to make ZT fun again is reignite that creative spark. How? By making a movie, a series, some sort of ZT Group, a Club, etc. I mean, we never really stopped. And people do grow up, yes. But if the people who say that are also the ones who make an entire blog post about it, or a movie about it, then you damn well have enough time to do something on ZT. This might sound hypocritical since I'm making a giant blog post about it, but I mean seriously. You guys need to open your eyes. I hate the fact I had to post this. Mostly since I'm writing this about a children's site. No offence to ZT. But everyone's all acting all serious about it. Don't get me wrong, it would suck if it would get taken down, but I mean, you don't have to act like it's a danger to national security. I hate that this had to be my first actual "serious" blog post on here. Well, my rant is over. If you actually read that wall of text (or BS, depending on how you feel after reading it), then I applaud you. And you probably don't have ADHD. Well, then. Mac Out! Category:Blog posts